The Man with Seven Swords
by Abhorsen25
Summary: Thigs are going to happen that have never happend before. This starts as lirael finds herself. The world is going to change.
1. Default Chapter

_The Man with Seven Swords_

_Abhorsen25_

_As Lirael finished The Book of Remembrance and Forgetting she saw another door. It was filled with power and spells upon spells. The door opened without her touch. A man was the one that opened it. She first thought it was a necromancer, but he only held four bells. He had seven swords that defined him. His weapons were laced with power that was the same as the door. The spells had binding, destroying, protecting, and strength. Each sword was different. The one on the right was big and filled with the power to bind. The one on his left was filled with the power of the 3rd panpipe, walker. The one on his lower leg was sleeper. On the other side there was walker. The big one his back was more powerful than anything she knew, even more powerful than the stilken she had bound. The one that pointed out on the right was the thinker, and on his left was talker._

_"Who are you?" Lirael said like she was scared to death. "Arrrre youu a... necromancerrr?"_

_"Time will tell. If old things are renewed that shouldn't. Things bound that shouldn't be unbound. For now I will tell you that I am faithful to the charter, and I will help you in any way Lirael daughter of Arellie," said the man._

_"Dog get up we have company," Lirael snapped._

_"You what did you tell her?" the disreputable dog said in a way that Lirael thought was rude considering who they were talking to._

"_You must not be concerned with what I say," said the man. "But do be concerned with the Clair coming."_

_"What time is it dog? I...ah Aunt Kirrith is going to have my head." Lirael said sorrowfully._

_Lirael stepped out side and saw the nine day watch. Sanar stepped forward and said, "Come with us Lirael, and who is this man?"_

_"I am a friend of the charter."_

_They continued to walk to the center of the glacier. Lirael wondered were they were going. _

_Ryelle said, "We are going to the center of the glacier. The nine day watch saw a vision that involved you and a boy. It was in the area of red lake witch is an area that we've been trying to see for five years. Then we saw you in a place that we never knew existed. We didn't see this man though. Ah it seems were there._

_"I am the axe guardian the two visitors need two be blindfolded," Said the axe guardian._

_"Please you know Lirael surely." Said Sanar this time. What says the sword guardian?_

_"Well... the rule is clear" said the sword guardian._

_"This man right here is a necromancer!!!!!!!" said the axe guardian. She then jumped and in one quick moment the axe came down. It was an inch from his head. There was a barrier in between him and the axe. The next moment there was magic flowing everywhere? Everyone could feel it. The magic was unleashed and it knocked the axe guardian unconscious._

_"I for one will not wear a blind fold. Come Lirael, Sanar and Ryelle." Said the mysteries man with power that seared through every bone in their body. A part of the ice suddenly melted. The gateway was crawling with magic. "Here is my home. Ever since the day the King and Abhorsen came. Here let me show you what I see._

_Lirael saw nine stars. The big star started to destroy the land. It was marked by a nine. The eighth star was bound by the seventh. Then the seven stars attempted to destroy the ninth. But then a twelfth star came up to the seven and destroyed the ninth. Then the world turned to the north were there was a glacier. There were two stars; the eleventh and thirteenth. Then three stars came up to them. The tenth and twelfth handled the eleventh. The fourteenth handled the thirteenth. It was a tremendous battle, but in the end the fourteenth contained the fire of the thirteenth._


	2. part 2

_Part two_

_Later near the Abhorsen's house..._

_Sam was fighting Chlorr of the mask. He couldn't beat her. Then the man that Sameth just met with the lady named Lirael jumped in. Sameth's sword broke. There was a battle; Chlorr of the Mask was more scared than ever. The sword that he had brought out said "Astriel, the master made me. Everyone fears me. My sound may not be heard, but if I hit you, you will go beyond the ninth gate." Now Chlorr's sword was broken in two. The man pulled the sword out of his side. This one said, "Kibeth, the master made me. The dead fear me. If I stab a hand then they will go beyond the ninth gate. If I stab a greater dead then they will go beyond the seventh gate." At the reading of that Chlorr ran from battle. "Into the boat. There are at least 1 thousand or more dead coming this way." _

_"Where exactly are we going?" Lirael asked._

_"Ummm... I think we should go to mother's house." Stated Sam. The time it took to sail there wasn't long. From the boat one could see that the house was large in size, 3 stories high. The area around was filled with citrus trees thriving in growth from the Charter Sendings. There was one spot that had a rusty, moss covered stone where there were no living things._

_They sailed into a jetty, "Underneath this part of the river there are three charter stones on each side." Sam said after Lirael took her gaze off the house. "I've tried to recreate it many times, but I've never been able to duplicate the charter stones right."_

_They walked into the house and Lirael saw the same thing when she looked into the past._


End file.
